Black: Power & Mystery
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and four: COLORS #11 Sue Sylvester will not lie in wait after being suspended...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

_Found this list I had a while back, of colors and connotations, and I decided to make a series around it! So...  
**Colors of Glee: 11 of 12:** Black: Power & Mystery_

* * *

**"Black: Power & Mystery"  
Sue**

Dear Journal. I do not make these claims lightly, but I do believe today will be the one… the day I've been waiting for, through hardship, hard labor… Today is the day 'New Directions' runs out of road.

As I write, Schuester's fanatics are about to get a surprise, one which I promise will guarantee Will Schuester ceases to be a problem to my Cheerios, my budget, and most of all… me.

Oh how I cannot wait to see the glimmer – fed out of all which was taken from me – in his eyes be taken away. He will return to his rightful place, putting kids in comas of utter boredom with that drivel he calls Spanish… I heard him once, you can hardly decipher what it is he's saying!

Yes, he will go back, and so will I… back on top… I think I might get a new suit. I've been thinking maybe something green…

I'm looking forward to everything getting back to normal, I must tell you, Journal. I cannot express how tiring it can be, having to work so hard. Now of course I carry out my personal diet and exercise regimen, keeping me in prime form at all times, but even I have my moments.

As demanding of a task as it is, I won't shy away from it… It is not in Sue Sylvester to be shy. When Figgins hired me, I promised him several things. Determination, power, to turn what was then a third rate squad into an institution… and so the Cheerios were born. If I could see that promise through, I could do this, so undeserving of my attention. If not for Figgins blindly giving Schuester my money, I wouldn't even bother.

Speaking of Schuester, by my watch, the reckoning should soon be upon us.

[…]

Outrage! I have never been so humiliated in my life! Once again, Will Schuester has managed to make my hard work fall in ruins! Now here I am, ousted from my post, stabbed in the back! I will not be made into some pathetic homebody, chatting up the mailman, making appointments with my television… I will not become Sandy Ryerson!

I made a mistake. As much as it shames me to admit it, I know it. I underestimated the situation. It's not just Schuester, it's all of them… him, the kids, and Red Stom… Cutting out Schuester, I thought they would have no leg to stand on… But they have several, keeping them firmly in place.

Now I have been betrayed more than once in my life, but by my own Cheerios… These girls, plucked from obscurity by me, given the opportunity to follow me on my rise to greatness… Their minds were poisoned. Will Schuester fed them the party line and they took the bait. If he could corrupt them… Yes, I had underestimated him.

So if I'm going to knock them down once and for all, I need to regroup… I'm going to wipe that slate clean, start fresh again… The element of surprise… that was what I was missing. Maybe my suspension would work out in my favour. I'll just lull them into a false sense of security… they're soft, it won't take much… and just when they've started to forget about good ol' Sue, when they'll be too busy working on new jazz hand techniques… I'll knock down one leg after the other, and then we'll see if they can still stand.

[…]

Ah, Journal, I know I've neglected you recently. Against my better judgment, I was distracted by this vacation. I also got a plan. It still needs some polishing, but then so do a lot of things in life… a lot of people.

I got this plan the same way I get everything… observation. So wrapped up in their perfect little world, but they wear all their information right there for me to just pick and choose. And it just so happens I've picked out the very best.

[…]

Sometimes I think my talents are being wasted. And then I tell myself… No, you're doing just fine. You've got all the power you need. Taking care of the unfinished business that is Will Schuester, and Glee Club, that will do just fine. And how am I going to achieve that? Well, I got a new job.

I've learned a thing or two, dealing with Schuester. I'm going to go at it a whole other way. I've done wonders with the Cheerios, and I'll do even better with this squad. My own pride, my professional integrity, means I will treat them just as I've treated my other girls and bold boys. But by no means are they of any real concern. They're just a means to an end.

xxx

Sue Sylvester walked into school, her first day working there. To her unsuspecting new entourage, she presented herself as she always did… strong, determined. Before long, she found the teachers' lounge. She scanned the faces, and she could see the usual suspects… Gym teacher, guidance counsellor, history, English… Glee Club director.

She'd done her research on the woman. By all accounts, she was a lot like Will Schuester. There was a difference though – on top of her being a woman, devoid of unsavoury hair care – and that was her approach. She wasn't all for coddling and false hopes. Sue liked that.

On the second day, she'd shown up with two cups of coffee in a tray. She sat at the table next to her target, took out one cup and drank, making a satisfied sound. Noticing a newspaper on the other table, she took another sip before gesturing to the paper.

"May I?" The woman looked over from her notes.

"Go ahead," she reached for it and handed it over.

"Thank you," Sue nodded, looking at the front page and drinking her coffee… waiting.

"You're the new cheerleading coach," she heard, smiled into her cup before looking innocently over.

"I am," she nodded. "You?"

"I run Glee Club," she nodded back. "It's a full time job," she smirked.

"Well then…" Sue reached for the cardboard tray with the extra cup. "You might need this."

"Oh, I couldn't…" the woman spoke politely with a thankful smile.

"No, it's alright, go on," Sue nodded. After a moment, she took the cup.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Glee Club," Sue thought out loud. "I do think I heard about it."

"It's pretty big," the woman spoke with pride. "You should come see us some time."

"Well I just might," Sue nodded. The woman looked at her watch.

"Speaking of which, I need to go."

"Alright then, see you around."

She smiled. "Yes. Welcome to Carmel."

THE END


End file.
